Growing up with the Avatar
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: My name is Rae, I'm a Fire bender. I live in the southern water tribe with my family, this is my life and what's happened since I've been 15 and well I wanted to share this story with some one, many know about my grandfather Aang and my BEST friend Korra I'm gonna tell you so get ready like right NOW! this has a ton of OC's!
1. Chapter 1 A quick run down of my life

Growing up with the Avatar

My name is Rae, I'm a Fire bender. I live in the southern water tribe with my family, my gran gram Katara (she helped avatar Aang end the hundred-year war also best water bending master ever), My mom Kya (second best water bender), My father Suun (also a prince in the fire nation ;-)), My younger sister Luten she's eight (she's also a non-bender), And my youngest brother Kuzon three (a fire bender) and sister Kya (a water bender). Oh, and my best and well only friend Korra, she is the AVATAR (that means she can bend all the elements earth water fire air)! We practice fire bending together and well I practice the bending forms from the other elements as self-defense. I'm fifteen.

 **Well what's going on**

Right now, I've got to go practice with Korra.

"RAE!" Master Pok (Just imagine a grumpy old guy with a kind of a red dress on and you have master Pok or as I like to call him 'Fire tongue!') yelled at me. "Sorry." I said waving to Korra as I slipped my training gear over my head (I over slept again my bad). "Well at least you're here now show me what you have learned from the scrolls I gave you to study last week." Master Pok said. Of course I wasn't quite paying attention I was trying to remember what the moves were on the scroll because I only glanced at it and well now he wants to test us on names and moves no fair. Oh well just please ask Korra first. "Hmmm Rae why don't you start us off since you seem to like delaying class." Master Pok asked me oh well you sort of saw the forms (not that I practiced any of them!).

"O-ok I'll do my best Shifu Pok." I said trying to get on his good side.

I preformed kicks and flips until my worst night mare came true when I remembered the last move we were asked to do. **_Fire flight_** (Uhg I have never been good at propelling myself with fire even on the ground and now he wants me to jump up and use my bending to fly no way! I've never could do it even with the help of my father I just freeze and tense up.) "Rae we're all waiting." Master Pok said.

"No." I said darkly. "I won't do it! I CAN'T DO IT I'VE NEVER BEEN ABLE TO AND I PROBALY NEVER WILL I WON'T DO IT!"

I was terrified at this point I wanted to run away and cry on my mother's lap like my brother and sister but I was so scared I couldn't move. I just stood there and glared at him until Korra cleared her throat and began doing the forms.

My gran gram walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I then turned to mush and collapsed on my knees and began crying. (It was so embarrassing!) She stroked my hair like she would do when I was little she helped me up and walked me back to the locker rooms.

I changed back into my robes and slipped my coat and gloves on and walked out to see Korra grooming Naga (her pet polarbeardog and her avatar spirt guide).

"Oh. Hi Rae, what's up?" Korra asked me I just wanted to be left alone. "Hellooooooo, Earth to Rae?! Come on say something?" Korra said waving a hand in front of my face which I brushed to the side and walked away.

Later back at my house I threw my work bag on the floor nearly missing my sister Kya. "Hey watch it Rae! You almost hitted me!" She snapped at me. "Whatever…" I said pretty upset at this point storming off to my room only to be blocked by my little brother. He tugged at my hair and pulled my sash making my pants fall and boy was I glad that I was wearing a long shirt.

I threw a fire ball at him which he dodged with ease (being a fire bender) and ran off to our mother in her healing room, all I did was roll my eyes and run in to my room locking the door.

"Rae!" I heard my mother call (busted!). "Tadle tale." I mumbled not opening the door for what I was worth. Unfortunately, because we live in an igloo she bent a hole in my wall and stepped in to the room and fixed it sitting on the floor next to me and asked what was wrong that's when I could no longer hold back my tears I let out a loud sob out and buried my face into her shoulder and cried for all I was worth, my mother stroked my hair and kissed the top of my head. (She hadn't done anything like that since I was little.)

"So, you want to talk about today sweetie?" She asked me I sat next to her and unburied my face from her clothes and said. "Well you know that test I had today?" I asked she nodded and said. "Yes, wasn't I supposed to remind you and I know I didn't and I will say I'm sorry." "Well any ways I had to study all of those new moves and well I got most of them but then he asked me to do the last move called 'fire flight' and well I chickened and said I no, I mean if I can't do it with dad helping me what makes him think I could do it on my own! Well I totally broke down. Thanks to gran gram he ended the lesson." I said feeling a whole another wave of tears flowing to the surface. "Oh…. Well I hear you got all of the other moves prefect per gran gram." Mom said giving me a sweet smile and drying my eyes with the hem of her shirt.

"Oh, Tenzin also said he would be coming down here soon." Mom said standing up and helping me up. "Wait Uncle Tenzin is coming over?!" I asked my face lighting up.

"Is it safe to come in?" My dad said peeking around the corner with a worried expression. "It's ok daddy I won't hurt you." I said giggling slightly. "Oh, and before I forget Tenzin just landed Ooogie at the compound!" He said fixing my hair. "I just have one question. WHO NAMES SOMETHING OOOGIE IT SOUNDS LIKE OOOGIES!" I asked slightly disgusted which made everyone laugh.

We made our way to the compound via our dog sled, Me and Luten held Kya and Kuzon as our mom and dad guided the dog sled.

"Are we going to see Jinora!?" Luten asked beaming despite the wind whipping our cheeks and making them redder than my training gear (which was REALLY, red!).

We made it there in a few minutes and saw Korra's parents pulling up to the compound the same time as we did.

"Hi Uncle Tenzin!" I shouted as I ran towards the sky bison, only to have a little something grabbed my leg and squeezed it tightly and then spoke quickly. "Hi wae! How do you live in the cold like this all the time? Can I wide in your dog sled? Can we go penguin sledding? Can show me your fire bending moves? Ooooo can I try on your training stuff? Pweaze?!" Ikki said all in one breath. "Hi Ikki. I use my bending and skins to keep me warm. Maybe. I'd have to ask my mom and dad and so would you. Yes. And it's probably going to be really big on you." I said smiling at how much energy she had it was amazing that someone so little could have all that energy.

I walked over to my aunt Pema and gave her a gentle hug and then I walked over to my Uncle Tenzin Who hugged me and exclaimed in pain as a little boy gnawed on his head.

"Mother help me please?" He said as Gran gram pulled the little boy off his father. "unhawnd me stwange woman!" He said. (He was so cute how he said stuff.) "Meelo that is you grandmother." My uncle Tenzin said. "Hi Meelo" I said Waving at the little boy who was bundled up in warm skins. "Hi I Meewo!" He said in his cute little way.  
"Out of my wroad!" Kuzon said he sounded funny because he had lost some of his teeth. "Be nice Kuzon. Hiya I'm Kya!" Kya said putting out her hand for him to shake, but instead he kissed her hand and asked. "Your pwetty, can I have you gwoves?!" Kya just giggled and ran off Meelo trailed her fallowed by Kuzon and Ikki.

"Well he's just a little charmer." I said crossing my arms in of front of my chest and then Jinora and Luten walk up. "He told an alcotite she was pretty and asked for her scarf right after he could talk." Jinora said.

Time past and we ate dinner at the compound but I ran back to the house and got a bag and filled it with our good robes Water tribe, (for mom and Kya and Luten if she wanted), Fire nation, (for me Kuzon and dad also for Luten if she wants), and a combo, (for Luten if she wants). We then changed into our good robes but Luten asked for her nomad robe that uncle Tenzin gave her (which I totally forgot about!).

I had to go all the way back into the village and get them!

"So how is Korras training going?" Asked my uncle looking to Hinn her earth bending teacher and a member of the white lotus (a group of people who protect the avatar and represent all four nations.). "Korra has progressed very well soon she will be ready for her earth bending test! And well although you can't bend Rae you are almost better than Korra in form." She said. (I love her she is so much fun and nice) "That's great how about her fire bending?" Tenzin asked. "That is not so possible. Korra has no restraint and is rather cocky. The same for Rae." Master Pok said but was cut off by Korras father. "How dare you talk about my daughter that way!" (and per my dad Buma (Korras mom) had quite the tongue when she was younger. (how he knows this I have no idea…...))

"Korra is not cocky you just don't like her!" I snapped at him he knew I was right and I stuck my lip out just crossed my arms just to prove my point. "Um err well I..." He stammered on I slammed my hands on the table rage bubbling inside me and yelled "Just admit it you don't like her because she just maybe likes to celebrate if she does something good!Or is just better than what you expect her to be!" I was so mad I ended up burning a hole in the table.

I stormed off. _How could he talk about my best friend and the AVATAR that way and haw dare he think he can call her a delinquent!_ (I know he didn't say that but he thought it!) I thought standing outside rather mad about the whole thing. Korra came out later and thanked me for defending her. "I'm serious Rae Thank you." Korra said again.

"It was nothing." I said to her then Korra burst out laughing. "You know right after your blow up Kuzon stood up said 'yea what my siter said!' it was so funny he stormed off too it was so funny everyone burst out laughing, ya know you both burned huge holes in the table!" Korra giggled as she talked I even laughed at my brother's actions.

My uncle and his family soon left after the dinner I was almost sad to see Meelo and Ikki leave they were so funny and cute and adorable! "Hang on!" Kya yelled running out of our mother's grasp and trying to climb up Ooogies tail. "Here Meelo my gloves just wike you asked!" She said out of breath and Meelo quietly took them and held them close to his chest. Kya a slid down his tail and ran back to dad jumping up and down waving as the sky bison flew off into the distance.

So yeah, any who things were rather boring we started official training as fire benders but Master Pok just glared at either of us and my little brother got lucky and didn't get enrolled to train under him! (No fair!)


	2. Chapter 2 Republic City-Aunt Lee

So, three years later we were like eighteen (me and Korra) Luten is eleven and Kya and Kuzon are six!

And well it's getting close to our fire bending exam! Of course, my uncle can't move down here (hey he's using an airbening move cutting and evading! Ha-ha that's my uncle for ya…)

Korra and I are mad but I try to let it slide of course knowing Korra she will go to republic city which is exactly what she did!

I finished my fire bending training and asked my parents for some yuan's (which I will pay back in do time) and I'm off to the city (which I've never been too well I haven't been anywhere other than the fire nation when I was little and the south pole)!

 **One week earlier in republic city**

Korra made it to republic city and met up with Lin beifong (I don't know much about her other than she's roughly my uncle Tenzin's age? And the chief of police (they're like the guards of the city I guess?)) and met Bolin, Mako and Pabu (my age?! maybe? I don't know really.).

So, any who Korra lives at the air temple and I can't fill much in other than she met Asami Sato (a rich girl and daughter of Hiroshi Sato inventor of the Satomoblie!)

 **Back to real time**

I got on a boat and am looking for the air temple (kinda stupid I know but this is not the southern water tribe! This city is HUGE!)

"Ummu Excuse me but I'd like a map and well maybe directions to air temple island?" I asked a vendor who handed me a map and said, "You must be visiting from somewhere and I'd guess fire nation but your accent makes me think of the southern water tribe." He said. (I did where a traditional fire nation robes and a blue sash so it was kinda obvious!) I responded kindly. "Actually, your right I was born in the southern water tribe but I am a fire bender." Then I ignited a flame in my hand and quickly snuffed it out.

I walked off after words and I caught some fish in the pond. (why didn't I just buy something I have money don't I?)

Well I got caught. (apparently, you can't fish here that's kinda weird, right?) Well they brought me to police headquarters. They threw me into an interrogation room like I was some criminal! And then an officer walked in.

"So, missy want to tell me why you were fishing in the park it's strictly prohibited." She said glaring at me kinda like she was reading my soul. (creeeeeeeeeepy….) "err Well I was hungry and well…" I stuttered but was cut off by her. "I could care less if you were hungry it's called a food stand!" She yelled at me causing me to wince.

"I want to talk to someone higher up on the totem pole not that I don't want to talk to a rookie but well I'd like to see some higher ranking." I deadpanned knowing that probably wasn't one of my brightest ideas. "Oh, sorry but I'm second in command here and the chief is busy otherwise she would be the one ruffling your feathers missy." She said rather sarcastically. "Then who might I call the second in command or is that your name?" I said trying not to sound arrogant but that failed miserably.

"Ching, Lee Ching." She said finally sitting down. "Ching? Huh, are you by any chance related to a Kya Ching?" I said curious now at the mention of her last name. "Pfffffffft yeah she's my sister who is asking?" She said eyeing me suspiciously. "Ching, Rea Ching." I said trying to mimic her voice from earlier (which I pulled off rather nicely!).

"Wait is this you?" she said fishing around in one of her pockets and pulling out a small picture and laying it on the table in front of me. "Yea this is me I was holding my little brother and sister." I said after examining the photo. "Oh, I am soooooooo so sorry! I had no idea!" She said bringing me into a tight hug (almost better than my mom's! almost) (I can't believe I was so rude! She's my aunt!) she then let me go uncuffing me using her metal bending (coooool!) and dusted herself off and whispered something to me rather quickly. "I'll let you go but just act normal and you can hang around my office till my shift ends then I'll take you to air temple Island or if you want I'll take you back to my apartment your choice." "They both sound great!" I said back as she led me towards her office.

"You don't have to choose right now." She said after she opened the door of her office and closed it behind her. "Thanks um that's actually why I was fishing I got hungry when I was trying to find the air temple." I said sheepishly. "Pffft HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! You mean to tell me that you couldn't find a huge island! What didn't you see it on your way in!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed trying to hold in another fit of laughter. "Err well um sorry about that but it's kinda hard to miss." She admitted and turned to the mountain of paper work covering her desk she let out a frustrated groan and muttered. "Darn it ten-ten you make my life a living hundred-year war, how the heck did aunt Toph handle this, you just had to be a council man eh bruddurh?" She mumbled, I giggled at her actions.

"Maybe I can help I always helped my mother with her paperwork." "Well unless you can forge my signature your out of luck, unless you want to read those and just put my seal right there. If it's worthy of it of course." She said. "Of course," I said coolly and began reading the file's she handed me she finished in record time and reviewed the files I did.

"Well looks like you could be a pretty good secretary when your older." She complemented me, I smiled but that changed rather quick when a woman about Lee's age with curly greyish black hair and piercing green eyes just like Lee's walked into the room not bothering to knock, in fact she looked exactly like her minus the style of her hair and her fare skin versus Lee's darker skin and she had two scars across her left cheek going parallel down it and ending at her jaw.

"Oh, Hey chief!" Lee said standing up and saluting her when she walked in. "Cut it out Lee our shift ends in a few minutes." She said rather dimly as she swung her feet on to the desk which hit with a loud *thunk*! "Alright, alright," She said waving a dismissive hand at her.

"So, have you made your mind up yet Rae?" She asked me to make the other woman in the room turn to me her green eyes studying me from top to bottom. "Ummmmm err well I think Your place might be best." I stammered trying to sound unfazed by the other officer in the chair across from me.

"Would you mind introducing your friend to me Lee and why is she staying at the apartment?" The woman asked her voice raising. "Chill, chill Rae this is the chief of police and my best friend since childhood Lin Beifong, Lin this is Kya and Suun's daughter and my niece Rae." She said moving her hands from the other woman to me and back again. I stuck my hand out for her to shake which she did (and I think she broke my hand if not I'll probably have a huge bruise on it in the morning! Because she has a very strong grip for a woman! Owwww…).

"Nice to meet you Lin." I said trying to use my blue fire bending (a special sometimes deadly if not used right type of bending, it can heal the bender, and only has healing energy if one of the parents can water bend.) to heal my hand. "Like wise." She said not fully looking at me like she was annoyed by my presence. "Um are you hungry Rae? Because I know a wonderful place near our place." My aunt said trying to break the ice.

"Sure, sounds great I am kinda hungry." I said meeting Lin's gaze although she was a few inches taller than me. I met her cool icy gaze with my own plus a fire that burned in my ember gold eye's that had hints of blue.

My aunt grabbed Lin under her arm and turned her round till she was facing her. "Oh, come on Lin lighten up she's my niece." Lee looked at Lin with pleading eyes. Lin grumbled and rolled her eye's trying not to look Lee in the eye and said. "Ugh fine but only for tonight then she stays at the temple." "Awwwn come on please Lin she's family?" Lee pleaded once again. Lin sighed and looked over Lee's arm at me, I made puppy dog eyes as did Lee who looked at Lin with even sadder and more pleading eyes. Lin sighed and gave in. "Ok but she gets the couch and she will pull her weight around and get a part time job to help pull her weight and pay for the extra food and then she can move into the guest room once she can buy a bed and other stuff." "Yeah! You're the best LB!" My aunt said pulling Lin into a tight hug so tight it bent her armor tighter to her skin.

We then walked to a noodlery called ' **Narook's noodle shop** ' "Table for three Narook." Lee said as she ushered Lin and myself to a booth in a far corner of the shop from there I could see everyone in the shop. I sat back glancing at posters and signs that decorated the wall most were picture of avatar Aang and his friends but one was an enlarged newspaper clipping that read.

 **'** **Toph beifong retires and leaves the job of chief to her daughter Lin beifong and appoints Lee Ching Avatar Aangs youngest daughter commissioner!'**

 **Korra's POV**

"Hey Bolin, see that girl over there, By Beifong and Ching." I said to Bolin who turned and looked over at Rae and asked. "Her? That girl in fire nation clothing?" "Yup that's Rae that girl I told you about." I said proudly. "Woah, I mean wow she seems nice, should we go talk to her?" Bolin asked only to get a shocked look from me. I shook my head no at lightning speed. "No way Beifong's over there do you want to talk to her?" I asked emphasizing 'Beifong'. "Oh, good point." Bolin said sheepishly.

 **My POV**

I saw them and got up and walked over to Korra after telling Lee where I was going and waved to Korra. "Hey Korra!" I said happy to see her. A boy that sat next to her and started blushing as soon as I came closer to them.

"Oh, hi Rae when did you get here." She asked trying to act unaware that she knew I was already there. "Just this morning." I said taking a seat next to her.

"Rae this is Bolin he's a pro bender!" Korra said with enthusiasm. I stuck my sore hand out that Lin crunched earlier (unknowingly) for him to shake. "Wow, Hi Bolin. I'm Rae!" He shook my hand and said nothing (and boy was I grateful he didn't squeeze the life out of your hand like some guys do but he just gently shook it). "Well I've got to get back or Lee will send out a search party." I said jokingly standing up and hugging Korra and walked back in the direction of our table seeing our drinks already at the table. I skimmed my menu and decided on seal meat with seaweed noodles and spiced kamando chicken fritters. We ate our food and walked to the pier to go get some stuff from my mother's old room so I would have a bed to sleep on (Lee convinced Lin to let me have the guest room if we went and got some of my mom's old stuff!).

When we got there some acolytes guided us to her room away from prying eyes and they carried the bed down and on to the ferry. Then cast off, and took the items inside and placed it in the guest room and then left. "Well this is your room I guess…." Lee said feeling Lin's cool gaze look at her once again. "Um yeah well I guess I'll get my pj's on and um ya know go to bed…." I said feeling just a little home-sick.


	3. Chapter 3 Air temple Island and Aunt Lee

We all went to bed and they were both gone before I even woke up. They left a note for me at least, which read.

 **'** **Rea**

 **went to work this morning around six, there's food in the fridge or you can get something from Narook's, if you'd like you can head to the air temple if you'd like but please leave a note and let us know where you might be going if you do decide to go out.**

 **XOXO love aunt Lee**

 **P.S. there are directions to the air temple on a map marked in red on the counter. Hope you find it and no fishing in the park! Love Lee'**

 _Oh well. I guess I might as well get used to my new home._ I thought as I wandered around. _Still can't believe 'Lin' is her roommate too my aunt who was awesome and 'Lin' is her best friend. Oh well let's see what is in here._ I opened a door to a room Lee didn't show me the other night. _Probably was too tired… This looks like a baby room, I wonder if aunt Lee had kids or at least was expecting._

I thought looking around in the room picking up some stuffed toys and looked at the blankets. Then I picked up an old album with a picture of a woman and a baby on the cover _Hey that looks like Lin maybe she had…. Wait her and a kid now that's stupid! Lin a mother she's cold and heart less! Hahahahaha!_ I mentally chuckled at the thought as I opened the book and read a few of the notes scribbled inside of the cover of the book.

 **'** **CONGRATES LINNY, LOVE BUMI'**

 **'** **CONRATULATION LIN YOU'LL MAKE A GREAT MOTHER, WITH LOVE AUNT KATARA."**

 **'** **YOU'LL BE AN AWESOME MOTHER AND CHIEF BADGERMOLE, MOM'**

(the writing on this note was terrible! It looked as if a baby wrote it, well at least a toddler.)

 **'** **WAY TO GO LB, I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE SO YAY YOU! YOUR BFF LC-LEE.'**

 **'** **SORRY I'M NOT THEIR LIN BUT I KNOW JADE IS BEAUTIFUL JUST LIKE HER MOTHER, WITH LOTS OF LOVE, SIS. SU, BAATAR, BAATAR jr., HUAR, WEI AND WING, OPAL'**

"Woah Lin had a kid this is amazing! But this stuff can't be that old I mean the date on this thing says '2/13/7' that was only let me think… 1…2…4…6….7….9! Woah, I wonder what ever happened to 'Jade'?" I thought aloud (and now I feel bad for calling her heartless and cold and all that other mean stuff….). I put the book back and left the room closing the door behind me.

Then grabbed some yuan's and scribbled a note out for my aunt and grabbed the map with directions to the temple. After I got there I looked for Korra but to no avail. I kept looking for her but was pounced on by two kids and an older girl. "RAE!" They all shouted in unison. "um…" I said still confused at what was happening. "You the pretty girl's sister!" A little boy shouted jumping on to my shoulders and pulling my hair. _Uhg why what why is this little boy on my shoulders! Your almost worse than Kuzon at least you're not as heavy as he is (curtesy of…. MEAT) ..._ I thought as he pulled on my hair some more. "Hi, Raewhyareyouhere? Isyourfamilyhereoooocanwegoseeyourdogsareyoulookingforkorra!?" The young girl yelled rather quickly all I understood was 'hi'. "I'm sorry for my sibling's actions." The oldest girl apologized and took the little boy from my shoulders. I still was in shock once I finally figured things out I found myself yelling something at them (I think I hit my head)

"JINORA, IKKI, MEELO!" "It's so good to see you Rae!" They all said at once. "I so missed you guys! And um could you repeat what you said Ikki? But a little slower this time?" I asked my head finally back to my body. Ikki took a deep breath before speaking. "Ok, ok so I said…'Hi Rae! Why are you here? Is your family here? Can we see your dogs? Are you looking for Korra?'" Ikki said now more composed. "hmmmm…." I said deep in thought. "I wanted to see the city and find Korra, no, no I didn't bring them, and as I said yes I am looking for Korra." "We can take you inside I think that Korra is in there with Mako and Bolin." Jinora said as Ikki took my hand and led me inside the temple.

They led me inside to the dining hall and sat me down next to Mako who I found out was a fire bender like myself and a pro-bender. "I'll go get mommy!" Ikki yelled as she darted off on an air scooter. I giggled at her actions and thought about how she acted like Kya just thinking about my family made me sad. Tears swelled in my eye's I gulped hard and regained composure just then my aunt Pema walked into the room very pregnant to my surprise. "Oh, Rae what are you doing here?" She asked rather surprised by my presence I smiled and gave her a hug and then sat back down. "We probably should give you guys time to catch up." Said Mako then he and Bolin left the room and went outside leaving Me, Korra and, my Aunt Pema sitting in the dining room.

I cleared my throat and said. "Well um I'm here to see the city and to see Korra..." "That's good..." And. "Cool." Was all my aunt and Korra said.

In a desperate effort to clear the awkward air, I said the first thing that came to my mind. "So, um I hear you met Chief Beifong?!" "Hmm oh yeah she arrested me." Korra said flatly, clearing the awkward air caused by my presence would be hard. "I kinda ran into her too!" I said in another attempt to clear the air. "In fact, I was also arrested but my aunt Lee did it she told me that we were arrested for the same thing!" "Really?" Korra asked me, looking and sounding like the girl that I knew since forever! "Yeah except I got rescued by my relation to Lee, I actually am staying with them!" I said feeling as if the air was clearing. "So, that's why I saw Lee talking with some acolytes last night!" My aunt Pema exclaimed making me blush slightly as if all eyes were on me. "Yea we went and got some of mom's old things for my room here." I said weakly.

After that we began chatting away until the clock on the wall chimed the hour and my aunt Pema shot up and darted to the kitchen and we heard pots and pans clatter. I laughed out loud at this and stood up and went to go help her with dinner. Which contained Loads and loads and loads and loads of vegetables! There was spring rolls and rice steamed veggies and some bean buns, (and my favorite) Sticky sweet rolls with happy faces!

"So," I asked my aunt curious about her bulging belly. "How far along are you?" "Roughly five months Katara says that the baby will be a 'powerful bender' I really just want a nice non-bender like me!" She said as she stirred so rice in a pot (I wasn't able, to see them when they came to visit last so I never knew! Because I was in the fire nation spending time with my other grandparents).

I dug around in the ice box trying to find some meat which I found a small package of chicken I held it up triumphantly (and it was a triumph to find meat in an air temple kitchen since they were vegetarians). I skinned it and cut it in chunks for Korra and I knowing she hated fire spice I didn't put any on hers, but that didn't mean I was going to deny myself some FIRE SPICE (I really like it. it has a good spice to it which means an awfully good spicy KICK!)! "How do handle all of that spice Rae?!" My aunt asked me, grimacing at the amount of spice I put on my piece of chicken. I just shrugged my shoulders and shook a little bit more spices on the pieces of chicken and spoke. "What can I say I like spice!"

My uncle walked in and kissed my aunt on the cheek which I mimicked gagging at the site making my uncle turn to me. "Oh, Rae when did you get here?" He asked me. "Well hello to you too uncle!" I said my voice dripping with heavy sarcasm almost more than the spice I put on my chicken.

"Lee called dear and told me to tell you to call her back she said she wanted to speak with you and only you." My aunt said as she checked the steaming vegetables. "Alright I'll go call her back, Good to see you Rae I hope your stay here is well." My uncle said as he made his way to his study down the hall I put my and Korra's chicken on plates and walked down the hall and listened in on his phone call I know that it's wrong to eavesdrop but I just had to know what was so important that she couldn't tell anyone but Tenzin.

 **Lee's POV**

"Hello brother." I said in a monotone voice. "Ah Lee, Pema said you needed to speak with me?" Tenzin said in his almost always cheerful voice. I just scowled at him and spoke in the same tone. "Tenzin, you need to get the Avatar out of the country. NOW…" "But why Lee what's wrong?" Tenzin asked still confused at my surprise visit to the Island.

"Umm how did you get into my study?" "Oh ten-ten this was dad's study at one time too ya know. I would sneak in here and talk to him but most of the time I would sneak out ya know, always in trouble. But I just came in the same way I would go out… But Amon's forces are getting stronger by the hour…..." I said turning from my brother to leave, but before I could fully get out of the window a sharp pain in my side brought me to my knees I cried out in pain.


	4. Chapter 4 I! WAS! WORRIED! ALRIGHT!

**My POV**

* * *

Tenzin rushed out of the room holding a shivering Lee in his arms she hung limply in his arms as he carried her in to her old room he shouted down the hall at Korra to come quick.

I followed with a basin for water because he said something about Lee needing a healer and fast. We walked into the room it looked like an air nomad and earth kingdom design. I sat the basin down and Korra bent the water around her hands and moved around Lee's body.

I watched in horror seeing a very powerful woman shake like a leaf on the bed.

Korra moved the water around her abdomen and then repeated the step her face scrunched up in concentration and repeated the step a third time before she returned the water to the basin and her eyes got rather wide and she looked at me then back to Lee's shaking body.

"I don't know how this happened but it happened…" Korra said in horror I looked at her in confusion. "WHAAAT?!" I asked her finally fed up with her weird face. "She's… she's …. pregnant…" Korra said still not believing herself. "I…I…. SHE'S WHAT?!" I yelled sitting on the other bed in the room which I assumed was Tenzin's old bed (it was HARD! Lee's looked much softer…). I let it sink in and well it was big news, Korra healed Lee's pain in her abdomen. "So now what?" I asked Korra.

"Well I think we should let her rest and eat something ourselves." She said as we walked down stairs and I used my bending to reheat our food feeling not as hungry because this was like what I had with Lee not but twenty-four hours ago, I sighed and felt rather shocked at the news.

* * *

Korra and I felt restless that night. We tiptoed into the room only to catch someone breaking into the room. We bent fire and water at the culprit and froze them to the wall before they yelled at us to set them down.

I bent all the lights on in the room with my bending, and it revealed LIN!? "WELL ISN'T SOME ONE GOING TO GET ME DOWN!?" She yelled at the two of us causing us too to jump back. "Umm What are you doing here Lin?!" I asked finally coming to terms with my head. "Well Lee said she was coming to see Tenzin and when she didn't come home I was well…" Lin said a slight blush creeping up on her cheeks (she must really care for my aunt!). "I…well…. was…...…. worried." She muttered which I slightly caught but I asked her to repeat it just for my own pleasure. "I... was…. worried….." She muttered just the last part this time but I wanted her to announce it out loud. "I was…... worried…." She said again but the last part was still hard to understand. "I was…. worried." She repeated but I wasn't gratified I mean this tough heartless woman looked like she could break her face was filled with worry.

"I. WAS. WORRIED! ALRIGHT!" She snapped at me, a smirk appeared on my face at her finally admitting her feelings about the situation.

I told her Lee would be fine and that happened I dare not tell her what Korra and I had found out but the next day I told Lee about her 'condition'.


	5. Chapter 5 Goodby Amon!

Winter came and went Korra almost won the pro-bending championship but at least she kicked Tanoa's butt (he was a total jerk he diserved it!)! And the equalists attacked.

and Lee hid her pregnancy for the whole time and had a little girl which I've only met once she named her Lin!

* * *

I went into hiding with Korra Mako and Bolin and Asami.

Lin got captured and to keep Tenzin's family safe Lee fallowed suit but did not get caught. Lin was brought in front of Amon (the really bad guy who keeps taking away bending. creepy! bending is all I know it's who I am just ask any bender!)

* * *

 **Lee's POV (POV means point of view)**

* * *

Unknown to him I was taking out equalist guards and making my way to Lin. I lunged in front of Lin before one of the guards could shock her, the bolt hit me right in the chest and almost killed me instantly, I groaned in pain, Lin became outraged.

"See this is what will happen to you if you don't tell me where the Avatar is and where the air benders are and I'll spare you and let you keep your bending." Amon said his voice full of evil intent. "Lin… You can't…. Your better than that!...!" I squeaked out only to get kicked in the stomach by the same guard who electrocuted me.

Lin looked from me to Amon and scowled at him. "I won't tell you anything you monster!" She spat at him rage filling inside her. "Very well." Amon said in a flat voice he then put his hand on her shoulder and then her forehead. Lin felt a rush of pain and then her armor felt heavy on her shoulders she knew exactly what happened, he took her bending away. She closed her eyes and fell forward dew to the weight of her armor.

I mustered a small smile at my friend before I was jerked up by the guard once again I only guessed the next part... "Do you want to take her bending away too, Amon?" The guard asked but something was different about him, his mouth showed unlike the other guards.

"No, she'll be dead in a little bit leave her be Lieutenant." Amon said as he strode away from us. The Lieutenant let me fall pack to the ground.

 _"Goodbye my little Lin. I will always love you sweet heart."_ I thought hoping she heard my silent goodbye what I wouldn't have given to just tell her I loved her one last time or to feel those little hands grasp my fingers. I closed my eyes and let the cold darkness overcome me.

* * *

 **My POV**

* * *

We have been staying in a smelly sewer for the past week.

Awaiting General Irho (my cousin on my dad's side) and the United forces.

* * *

"Wow this is the best street grub I've ever had!" Bolin exclaimed taking another bite of a green looking soup which I ate kind of knowing what was in it but it wasn't as bad as I thought, it kind of tasted like stewed sea prune's (it's an acquihired taste!)! "Yea it tastes like Stewed sea prunes!" I said. Korra shook her head in agreement, Asami took a hesitant bite just as Guan (the hobo who was giving us a place to stay in his village in the sewers) said what he got the ingredients out of. "Only made from the finest food from the best dumpsters in the city!"

Asami's face turned green and I tried not to choke on the kinda tasty food after finding out where it was made from. Asami spit out her food and gave it to Pabu, who lapped up the gruel happily.

* * *

We waited a whole week (one whole week of eating trash! It was good but... it was still trash! Yugh!) before the troops came but it was an ambush...

* * *

After we rescued Irho, we took him back to the sewer and discussed a plan to end this revolution! "Those flying machines came from somewhere over those mountains," I said pointing at the places on my map that Lee gave me... "So, I'm thinking if Korra and Mako come take out Amon at this rally of his then we can take out the runway and destroy the rest of his machinery!"

"That sounds like a good plan to me if you guys are heading to the mountains you should take Naga." Korra said petting Naga on the head slipping on the equalist mask and running off with Mako to stop this!

"Ok so does anyone know how to ride one of these things?" Bolin asked me as he climbed on Naga's back Asami and Irho did the same. Then I jumped on near Naga's head. "So, you know how to do this right Rae?" Bolin asked again not sure about riding on her. "No…." I said making Bolin tense up and start to get off her. "Of course! I know how to ride her I used to do this all the time with Korra when we were younger! I'm just a little rusty… But not to worry I can handle her." I patted Naga on the head and scratched her behind her ears in her sweet spot.

* * *

We rode off and once we got there we parked Naga and Pabu. "Stay." Bolin said, but Naga tried to fallow. "No Stay!" Bolin said again.

We walked to the base. "I wonder why there is fence poles yet no fence?" Irho asked out loud. We all took a cautions step towards the fence. I sensed a strange electric field around the area as we stepped closer. "STOP IT'S A TRAP!" I yelled but it was too late *biiiiizap~* we were electrocuted.

* * *

I blacked out and when I came too we were being tied up I yelled in anger and shot fire blasts out of my hands, feet, and mouth. I saw Bolin tearing up the runway and Asami crushing more planes, tanks and other equalist equipment. Asami's Meca battled her fathers until Naga came and jumped on his. "Yeah, Way to go Naga!" Bolin yelled as he continued to destroy the run way.

* * *

Some of the planes started taking off before Bolin could finish the runways. I ran towards the planes with Irho and just as planes took off Irho did fire flight, I almost froze but I ran jumped up and grabbed the plane on my own but my grip wasn't good enough I started to fall but just before I was too far away I balled up my fists and fire shot from them propelling me right up into the cockpit of the plane!

"Oh hi," I said innocently before hitting the guy in the head and grabbing his shocker gloves and his parachute before shoving him out of the plane. "Awwwn thanks all this for me?" I caught up with Irho after a moment and then we saw Mako battling Amon and Korra was AIR BENDING!

* * *

We lost Amon after a while and then we took everyone who lost their bending to the south pole for my Gran gram to heal.

* * *

I knew where Lee moved to after having Lin. I stopped there before I left to head home poor-thing was crying her little eyes out, I hid her all the way there but Korra and I knew so it wasn't the worst.


	6. Chapter 6 I HUGGED BEIFONG!

Once we got there I kinda told my mom and she was happy that her little sister had a kid, but since we didn't know who her father was my mom said we could care for her, but my little brother isn't good at keeping a secret so he told everyone and the possum cat was out of the bag!

* * *

"So, Lee had a child? I never thought her to be that responsible." Tenzin said only to get elbowed by his older brother Bumi my other uncle. "Oh, come on Ten-ten Lee and I could be just as responsible as you, Kya and Rio." Bumi pouted.

But all in all, my gran gram couldn't restore everyone's bending Korra was upset and I saw a Mako who I kinda liked kiss Korra. Then Korra ran off it was just a big ball of crazy! But Korra met avatar Aang and went into the AVATAR STATE for the very FRIST TIME! She got her bending back and restored everyone's Bending! I didn't quite expect it to work but when I saw Lin bend ten large boulders (Like each one was as big as two Naga's put together! And heavier than a sky bison!) up and set them down like they were feathers, my jaw dropped.

* * *

"Thank you for letting us stay here Katara..." Lin said giving her a hug "Oh come now Lin, you were like a sister to Kya and Lee growing up." Katara said moving over to give me a hug. "And I heard you got close with you aunt Lee, Rae?"

"Well yeah kinda she was a great lady." I said nervously, my gran gram moved over to where her newest grandchildren slept, oh did I forget to mention right as the equalists attacked my aunt Pema went into labor? They named him Rohan. "Well aren't you two cute." Gran gram cooed to a sleeping Rohan and a squirming Lin, since she was a few months older so she could sit up. "Yeah they're pretty adorable." I commented, a Devilish smile appeared one my face I walked over to Lin but I called her chief or Beifong after Lin was born to clear up confusion. "Hey, Chief um, you know how close you were with my aunt right?"

"Yes, get to your point." Beifong half demanded. "Well I know you just sorta met Lin but well would it be too much to ask if you'd be her care taker….?" I asked hoping for the best. She turned to me, her cheeks were slightly stained with tears and her eyes were blood shot probably from crying. "I-I Lee was like a sister to me but…. Yes, I will take care of her but only for Lee, don't think I'm doing this as a favor for you." She said after a moment I couldn't help but smile I gave her a quick hug which she scowled at (I hugged Beifong I hugged Beifong I hugged Beifong I hugged Beifong I hugged Beifong I hugged Beifong I hugged Beifong I hugged Beifong! Yeah me ;)).


End file.
